Like A Fairy Tale
by justonesecond
Summary: Wake up. Go to school. Fight a dragon. Come home. Sleep. Yep, Maximum Ride's life isn't all fun, especially when she lives in town with creatures that belong in stories! When her house gets burnt by a dragon, she must move and change schools. Insert daring Fang, he's the rebel of her school, and maybe her own Prince Charming, but hey, how about a story where the girl saves the guy?


The front doors of the school opened up with a creak, the quiet sound of footsteps against the marbled floors echoed. The blonde walked down the hall, her electric blue headphones -which were connected to an iPhone in her pocket- blasted _Pierce the Veil_ in her ears. Her olive green jacket was unzipped, revealing a baggy, black _Three Days Grace_ tank top, with had a thinner gray tank top under it to make it less revealing. Her hood was pulled up, managing to cover up her semi-tanned face and chocolate brown eyes. Freckles dusted her cheeks, and her lips were curled into a smirk. She fiddled with the edge of the torn part in her blue jeans, her fingers occasionally grazing the skin on her lower thigh. Her blue backpack weighed her down a bit.

She stopped for a moment and bent over to adjust the laces on her brown, worn out boots. As she got up, she came face to face with a middle-aged woman. She pushed her headphones rom her head and onto her neck. "Maxine Ride, I assume?" The woman asked, a friendly smile graced her noticeably dry lips. "It's Maximum, I prefer Max though." The blonde responded, having to pinch herself as to not lash out on the name screw up, everyone fucked it up. "Ah, interesting... I'm Mrs. Carson, this school's principle." The woman proclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Maximum mumbled under her breath. "I beg your pardon, Maximum?" Mrs. Carson asked, her smile faltered a little before coming back. "Nothing, it's nothing. And, I'd rather you just call me Max." Maximum said, and crossed her arms. Mrs. Carson simply nodded, gritting her teeth. She motioned for Max to follow, and handed her a piece of light orange paper. "That's your schedule." She stated before Max could ask what it was. She continued walking, her pace quickening. Max struggled to keep up.

The walk was silent, and uncomfortable. For Max, anyways. The two stayed on the main floor, Max had lost track of how many different halls they turned into. They arrived at a door that had peeling forest green paint and a blurred window, room number 113. Max glanced at her schedule, her first class -homeroom- was Self-Defense. Fun.

Mrs. Carson opened the door, and walked in, leaving Max standing awkwardly in the hall way. Max tuned herself out, and she started daydreaming. A small smile formed as the thought of a fire-breathing dragon barging through the roof occurred in her mind. It had happened in her previous home, that's why they had to move. It was pretty awesome in Max's opinion, once got past the fire part. She still had the burn scar on her shoulder, though it wasn't severe. At least, she hoped not. She hadn't quite seen a doctor about it, her mother didn't quite like the idea of a human-sized pixie taking a look at her shoulder. Max thought it'd be cool. Max's mother had said she was fine, and she had seen worse on her patients. She was a veterinarian. Hey, what would happen if-

Max was snapped out of her thoughts as Mrs. Carson pulled her into the classroom. "What would happen if a faerie encountered a troll?" Max blurted out, causing the students in the classroom to either look at her weirdly, or laugh their asses off. A small blush formed on Max's face, but she quickly forced herself to stop and put on an emotionless stare. "I... What?" Mrs. Carson asked, but motioned for Max not to answer and rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be good."

Max nodded, and thought about it a bit more, before shaking the thought from her mind. "Everyone, this is Maximum Ride. Please treat her with respect. Fang, I am looking at you." Mrs. Carson stared down a teenage boy in the middle row, he had shaggy black hair, pale skin, and obsidian eyes that appeared to be able to bore into your soul, and rip it out of your body. He stared at Max, she stared back, not intimidated in the slightest. A younger woman, appearing to be in her late twenties or early thirties, gently pushed Mrs. Carson out. "I can handle things from here, Marie." The woman said. Mrs. Carson nodded, and left.

"Alrighty, now that the old bat it out. Time to get started, who's ready to kick some ass?" The teacher hollered at the students. Max stared in disbelief, she claimed this teacher as her favourite at the words "old bat".

This was going to be awesome.


End file.
